


Optional

by SailorChibi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Forced Orgasm, Genderbending, Misgendering, Multi, Not A Happy Ending, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Spit Roasting, Super Soldier Strength, Vaginal Sex, as in they deliberately refer to tony as a woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 17:43:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21275168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorChibi/pseuds/SailorChibi
Summary: Thanks to Loki, Tony has to spend a couple days as a woman. Turns out his teammates really want to take his new body for a ride - permission or not.





	Optional

**Author's Note:**

> As part of a bunch of stories I'm posting just to be done with them, this fic hits a lot of my personal kinks and is seriously depraved. You've been warned.

It was 3am and Tony was still awake, though that was hardly surprising. There were plenty of nights he didn't sleep at all. But what was keeping him up tonight wasn't the usual; he wasn't in his workshop huddled over his newest invention or stuck in the office plowing through a stack of paperwork with Pepper, or even in the armor blasting aliens in the face. He was just sitting on his bed, propped up on some pillows, tablet resting against his knees, browsing through of the newest articles posted by recent MIT grads. 

And then there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it, J?" Tony asked, before remembering that he'd ordered JARVIS not to monitor his bedroom three days ago when _this_ happened. This being Loki's latest, ill-timed, extremely un-funny joke. Being stuck in a woman's body was hard enough to get used to without feeling like someone was monitoring your most embarrassing moments, and it didn't matter if that someone was an A.I. you had created.

He sighed and got up, setting the tablet on the nightstand. He was wearing red panties and a black, spaghetti-strap tank top. Scandalous, but far from the worst thing that the team had seen on him. He adjusted the hem of tank top absently as he walked over to the door and opened it. Both eyebrows rose at the sight of Steve, Bucky, and Clint. 

"Hey guys," he said slowly. "What's going on? Movie night?"

"Something like that," Steve said. "Can we come in?"

Oh god, it was going to be a lecture. Tony thought about slamming the door in their faces for all of ten seconds before he sighed and stepped back. "Fine," he grumbled. He had no idea what he'd done wrong this time, but Steve's lectures were easier to weather if you let him get it out immediately. If all that righteous disappointment had the chance to fester, then it was much worse. 

The three men filed into the room one after another. Bucky was last, shutting the door behind them. That was odd, but not enough to really pique Tony's interest. He turned to face Steve and Clint and realized that they were staring at him. Tony started to get nervous the longer the silence dragged on for. Had he missed something? Forgotten something? Shit, when was Natasha's birthday? He was so busy trying to think of a reason for their visit that he completely missed Bucky coming up behind him.

Tony yelped in surprise as his wrists were seized and yanked behind his back. The suddenness of the move was more shocking than anything: he didn't even have time to struggle. And then when he did struggle, it was like trying to fight against an immovable wall. Bucky didn't even have to try to fight him; it was laughably easy how quickly Tony was overpowered.

"What the fuck?" Tony said. "Let go of me, Barnes!"

"Look at those tits," Clint said, giving a low whistle. "You got a sweet set, Stark."

Tony momentarily stopped struggling to stare at Clint. "What?" 

"Let's see 'em, Buck," Steve said.

"_What_?!" Tony said again, though it was more of a squeak this time. Bucky switched to holding both of his wrists with just one hand - Tony had never really thought about what big hands Bucky had until this moment - and grabbed the front of Tony's tank top with the other. He jerked it down, letting Tony's breasts spill free. There was a moment of silence during which all four of them stared at Tony's breasts. They weren't particularly large, no more than a B cup, but Tony was very proud of them if he did say so himself. 

He was less proud now that three of his teammates were ogling him.

"Okay guys, I don't know what kind of joke this is, but it's over," Tony said in a tight voice. It was cool in the room and his nipples had hardened slightly once they were exposed to air. 

Steve had noticed, too. He proved it when he cupped Tony's breasts, rubbing the pad of his thumb over Tony's right nipple. Tony sucked in a startled breath as Steve said, "It's not over. You have a new body, Tony. We want to give it a try."

"Um, how about no?" Tony suggested, trying again to yank free from Bucky. Damn supersoldier strength. He kicked at them both, but it was like kicking a rock with your bare feet since Bucky and Steve acted like they couldn't even feel the blows. It was possible that they couldn't.

"Your consent is optional," Steve said with a shrug. He rubbed again, harder this time. A little tingle ran through Tony and his nipples hardened more. Steve's grin was entirely satisfactory. "Though apparently that's not going to be much of a problem, is it?"

"Fuck you," Tony hissed, and then he let out a shout of surprise when Bucky's free hand suddenly plunged into his panties. One of Bucky's knees forced its way between his thighs from behind at the same time, knocking him off balance. Tony staggered and squealed when he felt fingers sliding into his cunt. He went up on his tiptoes, as though that could help, but Bucky just chuckled in his ear and slid his hand a little higher.

"Let's make him come," Clint suggested. He'd sat down on the bed and was idly stroking himself, watching Tony with an expression that was at one dark and predatory. "I want him to be nice and wet when I fuck him."

"You're not fucking anyone! And there is no way you are going to make me come!" Tony snapped. He couldn't believe this was happening. Literally ten minutes ago his biggest concern was whether or not Bruce would make breakfast in the morning, and now this was happening. He struggled harder, trying to get his elbows into Bucky's side, trying to knee Steve in the groin. No defense instructor had ever told him what to do if he was going up against an enemy that was literally the pinnacle of human perfection.

"I think you're going to come nice and easy," Bucky purred in his ear. He'd located Tony's clit and was circling it with the pad of his index finger. Tony shuddered at the feeling, which felt like something shivery working its way up into his belly. "Because you're a slut and you know you want it. I've seen the way you watch us."

Tony blushed, mortified. Because it was true. Steve and Bucky and Clint made good use of the gym's equipment, and more than once Tony had made it a point to be in here when one or all of them were working out. All three of them were extremely hot in their own way, and Tony was only human. Was it so terrible to want to admire his teammates?

He shuddered as Bucky's fingers swept lower, finding his hole. Much to his horror, Bucky laughed. "Oh yeah, the slut's already wet."

"I am not!" Tony said, biting his lip to hold back the sound that wanted to come out when Bucky's fingers returned to his clit. They were slippery now, skating across his clit and sending a rush of dirty sensation through his whole body. He could feel all of their eyes on him and much to his shame, it was making him hot.

"I can see your panties," Steve said. "I can see the wet spot." He sounded as amused as Bucky. He put his hands back on Tony's breasts, groping them. Pinching at Tony's nipples and then rolling them through his fingers, a smirk on his face. Tony wanted nothing more than to spit on him to remove that smirk, but then Bucky pinched his clit and he ended up yelping again instead.

"Don't even think about it," Bucky warned, breath hot against Tony's ear. "You're gonna be a good girl today, right? You're gonna do what we want, and we'll reward you if you're good. Look at you, all nice and wet." He put his whole palm against Tony's pussy and pressed hard. Tony shuddered as two fingers curled into him, rubbing against the inside of his walls. 

"JARVIS," he screamed. "Natasha! Bruce!"

"They can't hear you," Clint drawled. "Natasha took Bruce out for a night on the town."

"JARVIS!" Tony yelled again. He thrashed against Bucky as the feeling in his belly started to grow. Bucky had three fingers inside of him and was grinding against Tony's clit with the palm of his hand. Steve's fingers were merciless against his nipples, pulling and tugging and rolling until Tony wanted to beg him to stop. He could feel it building. He shut his eyes against the inevitable, fear and arousal alternately pounding through him, begging his body to please _no, no, no_ -

He came with a stuttered cry, jerking against Bucky's hand. Steve and Clint laughed at him, while Bucky snorted. "So much for that. He's wetter 'n' a waterslide, perfect for fucking."

"Bring him over to the bed," Steve said, a hungry gleam in his eyes. 

Bucky obeyed, easily lifting Tony off his feet. Tony kicked out, landing a couple of solid blows against Steve's chest, but the asshole just looked unmoved. Bucky tossed him down on the bed, and then jumped on top of him. He took hold of Tony's wrists and snapped something around each one; Tony froze in horror as his wrists were then cuffed to the headboard. 

"Please," he said, or begged really. "Please, don't - "

"Please remove your panties? Okay, if you insist," Clint said. He was grinning, dodging Tony's feet as he grabbed the red panties and slowly slid them down and off. Tony could've cried when Bucky and Steve each seized one of his legs and pinned his thighs wide open, letting all three of them have a very long look at his cunt. Tears of humiliation burned at his eyes. Struggling did no good; he couldn't get much more leverage than bucking his thighs a couple of times when Clint snickered and ran a finger across his hole.

"Not gonna come, huh? What's this then?" he asked, rubbing his fingers together. "Feels like come to me." He leaned down and inhaled deeply. "Smells like come, too."

They were really going to fuck him. Tony’s eyes went wide with fear. They all laughed, the assholes.

"Here's how this is gonna work," Bucky said, leaning down to murmur directly into Tony's ear. "Steve's gonna eat you out cause that makes him hot as fuck. Then Clint's going to fuck you while I take your mouth. Then Stevie and I will fuck you together."

"To hell with you," Tony spat. "Go fuck yourselves!"

"Only one getting fucked is you," Steve said. "Clint, get the rope."

They'd brought rope! And handcuffs, the fuckers. Tony couldn't believe he'd been so blind. He kept struggling as Steve tied rope around his left knee, but it was pointless. Steve tied the rope to the headboard, and then Bucky did the same thing to his right knee. It left Tony's legs spread open wide and helpless for whatever was going to happen next. 

Then Steve went down to the bottom of the bed and knelt on the mattress, looking down at Tony's pussy with a hungry look. "You're lucky, Tony," he said. "You have a beautiful pussy."

"Steve, please," Tony said. His heart was pounding. If this stopped now, he could forget it had happened. But this - this was way more intimate than anything else. "Please don't. Think about what you're doing."

"I am thinking about it. I've been thinking about your cunt all night," Steve admitted. "I knew you'd cream so easily for us." He actually smiled at Tony, gently petting the inside of Tony's thigh. "I knew you'd be good for us. You want to be good, right?"

Fuck. Tony bit his lip again and squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to watch as Steve leaned down. But he couldn't ignore the first impact of Steve's tongue against his oversensitive folds. He trembled, a soft whimper slipping out of his mouth. He wanted to get away from the feeling of warm heat, but squirming didn't do him any good. He was helpless, pinned and splayed like a butterfly, and Steve took ruthless advantage of it.

Bucky and Clint both sat themselves down so they could watch. Tony’s face burned at their stares, trying not to moan as Steve licked at his clit. He was overly sensitive and he couldn’t decide if the feeling was bad or good. The feelings of shame burned so brightly, interwoven with sparks of pleasure. Steve was a fast learner; he figured out how Tony liked it pretty quickly, and then he set about trying to make Tony come again. Tony gulped and gasped for breath as that feeling overwhelmed him again, and he came hard with Steve’s tongue lapping at his hole.

“She’s good and wet for you, Clint,” Steve said, slapping Tony’s thigh.

“No! Get the fuck away from me!” Tony screamed. He jerked his head away as Bucky came and stood by his face.

“You bite me, I’ll make you sorry,” Bucky said. “Be a sweetheart, Baby Doll.” He gently gripped Tony’s jaw and guided Tony’s mouth to his cock.

The pressure of Clint’s dick shoving inside him made Tony gasp, and Bucky took full advantage of that. He thrust into Tony’s mouth, letting out a groan.

“She’s so hot,” Clint said. His cock felt enormous. Tony whimpered with pain.

“Good up here too,” Bucky said huskily. “Fuck her hard, Clint. I wanna see her boobs bounce.”

Clint snickered. Tony gagged around Bucky’s cock at the first hard fuck, fingers clenching into fists. He’d sucked cock before, but it had been a damn long time – and never while he was being fucked, and definitely never against his will. The taste of pre-come was strong on his lips and tongue. He tried to pull his head away when Bucky finally backed off and let him breathe.

“Make her come a third time, Steve,” Clint said. “I wanna know what she feels like.”

“No,” Tony cried, or tried to: Bucky pushed back inside his mouth, and then just… sat there. Like he was using Tony as a cock warmer. 

Tony shook his head at the first touch of too-skilled fingers on his clit. Steve just chuckled and began to rub in slow, torturous circles. Clint started fucking him harder, and the wet squish of Tony’s cunt made his face burn with embarrassment. There was no way he should’ve been this turned on, but the three of them were playing his body like a fiddle. Even the feel of Bucky’s cock on his tongue was exciting.

Clint groaned loudly. “Oh yeah! Fuck!” he said enthusiastically. A wet heat filled Tony up and his eyes opened in horror as Clint pulled out. Could he get pregnant like this?

“You want her ass, Buck?” Steve asked casually. Tony’s heart stopped.

“I’m good here. She’s better than I expected,” Bucky said.

“Fair enough.” There was blunt pressure at Tony’s hole, and then he moaned as Steve pushed in. Steve’s cock was bigger and thicker than Clint’s, stretching him in new ways. 

Clint’s head appeared over Tony’s face. “You’re gonna be like this forever, slut,” he taunted. “We have so many things we’re going to do with you Tony. You’ll be the new team toy.” He took Tony’s breasts in his hands and started pinching at Tony’s nipples. “You’ll walk around naked at all times. Your new chair in the kitchen will be a sybian. You’ll have a butt plug in you so you’re always ready to be used…”

“Mm, maybe a vibrator too,” Bucky said, breathing heavily as he slowly started to fuck Tony’s mouth. “Imagine her trying to look smart in front of those board members with a plastic cock in her pussy or a butterfly right over her clit? I bet we could make her come three times over.”

“She’d love that. All those people looking at her,” Steve said. He was fucking Tony slowly too, matching Bucky’s pace. “I’ve got nipples clamps. Hell, maybe we can get her nipples pierced. Maybe her clit too.” His fingers were back, rubbing at Tony’s clit.

“I wanna see her greeting everyone who comes to the tower,” Clint said. He smirked down at Tony. “Could bend her in half, let people use whatever hole they want.”

“We’ll get her so used to coming, she won’t know what to do with herself without a cock in her,” Steve said. He rubbed harder and Tony whined.

“She loves it!” Bucky said, and they all laughed. Tony wanted to shake his head, wanted to beg them to stop, wanted to run away from these depraved monsters – but the feeling inside him was building up again. He’d never come three times in one night before. He tried to stop it, tried to hold back…

“You’re ours now, Tony,” Steve called out, fucking him harder.

“Better get used to it,” Bucky said with a taunting smirk. He gripped Tony’s head and came, pushing semen down Tony’s throat.

At the same time, Steve grunted loudly and came too. Tony choked and coughed, gasping as Bucky pulled out. No sooner had he regained his air, and his bearings, than Steve’s fingers were at his clit again. Clint was pinching at his nipples. He wanted to beg them to stop but the feelings rose up and enveloped him before he could, and he came for the third time.

“Please,” he rasped out, begging.

“She wants another round,” Clint said, laughing and sounding delighted.

Steve gently slapped Tony’s cunt. “Let’s not spoil her too much. Come on. Let’s go to bed.”

Tony expected them to untie him. They didn’t. He watched in horror as Bucky, Steve and Clint picked up and walked casually out of the room, chatting and joking with each other, leaving him splayed on the bed and ready for anyone’s taking.

“Wait!” he screamed just as the door shut. “Please!”

Bucky smiled at him. “See you in the morning, Baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Pearl-clutching comments will be deleted without comment, thank you. Find me on [tumblr](https://tsuki-chibi.tumblr.com/).


End file.
